Talk:Gravity
Bit of a problem here. Can someone clarify? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:16, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :According to the factsheet for Gravity in Dutch Series 2, he was a team member alongside WJ. The link is here: http://members.lycos.nl/rwnl1/images/2-nl/gravity.gif. But if that's not true then we should remove it. Christophee (talk) 00:20, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::He won a place on the team. WJ just couldnt recall his name. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Team As the same team members appeared with V3, should we create a team article or will the info on the page suffice? 'Helloher (talk) 21:10, September 30, 2009 (UTC) : Well, since WJ said that the others were only there to help build Gravity, I think the answer is no. What we need is a person page for WJ, similar to Adam Clark. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:05, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::I'll do that. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) OotA count Idea: For robots like Gravity, we could put how many OotAs they achieved in the Wars. BuggyBash666 :D 12:55, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Trivia point The trivia point about Kronic the Wedgehog flipping Iron Awe out of the arena in 4 seconds needs to be expanded to include when and where it occurred, and it also needs rephrasing because the way it is now sounds like the Robot Wars record has been beaten by this battle, which obviously it hasn't. Christophee (talk) 00:54, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :It wasn't me that put that bit of trivia in, but I swear I saw that battle on Youtube a while ago, I've been trying to find it now, but I can't. What I could do, is just reword the trivia point on here, until whoever put it there can find the clip again. While I'm at it, is it worthwhile putting the same thing on Kronic's page? Also, Iron Awe now holds the record for the quickest battle with 4 robots in, shall I put a point on the Iron Awe page for that? Datovidny (talk) 15:08, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::If you could do the rephrasing, that would be great. I think it's also worth adding those other points you mentioned, but just make sure it's clear that it happened after Robot Wars. Christophee (talk) 16:34, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::I've amended the trivia in the Gravity and Kronic pages, and I have added the piece to the Iron Awe page. Feel free to check that you are happy with the wording. Datovidny (talk) 20:25, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I looked it over last night and it's all fine. Thanks for doing that. Christophee (talk) 14:13, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Misused? Hey Maddox, can you elaborate on how the hydraulic valve was misused? Thanks. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 04:59, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Misused is maybe a wrong wording. During the first fight the arm would try to rise slowely, and at first WJ and me had no clue. Talking to other roboteers (George Francis and Ian watts) gave the answer. Most hydraulic valves don't have seals, they rely on the very fine tolerances between the moving parts inside. For hydraulic oil or even water it's perfect. But CO2 gas leaks, so the valve was leaking from the start. If WJ would have tested Gravity, we would have known, but alas, he was still assembling Gravity 1 20 minutes before the first fight. Maddox10 (talk) 11:09, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I see. Do you know why the arm didn't fire at all in the other two fights? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:46, November 22, 2012 (UTC) If I remember that well, it was because the bottle wasn't opened. Maddox10 (talk) 20:38, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Fan Images I saw Sam added two pictures of Gravity models made by RA2. I don't believe fan images are allowed on main space wiki articles, but I thought I should check in here first and removing them, possibly, inadvertadly stirring things up. So what do we propose? Keep the images or take them away? RelicRaider (talk) 15:55, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :I have searched the internet for around 2 years and I have never found any pictures of Gravity 4 and Gravity 4.5 apart from the models made by RA2. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Doesn't matter, they're fan made, and that's the main problem. Pictures of models shouldn't be allowed on pages, whether a picture of the robot exists or not. RelicRaider (talk) 16:07, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Removed. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:12, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thank you. :) RelicRaider (talk) 16:13, November 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::Hopefully, proper pictures of Gravity 4/4.5 are found. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:19, November 25, 2013 (UTC)